Jester TRUE STORY
by Chikiro No Ouji
Summary: A young Jester falls in love with a beautiful princess. She loves him as well, but she cannot be allowed to marry him, so they don't see eachother. One day the jester is murdered, but his love keeps him from going up or down. He's stuck in the middle, try
1. Chapter One

For all of you believers out there, this is actually a true story o_O No really, this happened thousands of years ago and now I am the re- incarnation of Jenei(read the story for info) and Joey's ghost (read the story for info)is telling me the story of my past MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!....... .... .... .what? It's true!!!!! -*~ girlfriend of a ghost~ * -  
  
Jester  
  
Chapter one  
  
".That's all I have to tell tonight, please join me again! You're a wealthy audience and therefore I don't mind kissing your royal behinds! Goodnight!" The jester bowed before the saltan, whom was holding his sides with laughter. The saltan's guests all clapped as the young comedian made his way out of the room. The one who clapped loudest was Jenei. Princess Jenei. The jester traveled everywhere with the saltan and his daughter, for they went to every kingdom of the world, and the jester could perform for each king. The reason for this traveling was that the saltan, tired of taking care of his daughter Jenei, went to each kingdom in hope that there would be a prince whom would marry Jenei. When the king found a prince Jenei liked, he would leave her with him.But Jenei was very shy, and most of the prince's she met weren't people whom she wanted to marry.  
But each of them liked her. She was 13 years old, and had shining black hair and dazzling blue eyes. She had a slender, tan figure that always made her look great in everything she wore. She didn't often wear make-up unless she was in a new kingdom. Then she wore beautiful black eye- liner around her eyes and she painted her lips with special oils to make them shine. She enjoyed being alone, where she could think about what next she would do in her life.What she really enjoyed was watching the jester.  
He was a faithful boy, only 13 years old as well, but he told very funny jokes. The saltan had long ago invited him to stay with them while they searched for a husband for Jenei. He had greatfully accepted the invitation. The Jester's name was Joey, a funny name indeed to match his talent. He had black hair and blue eyes as well, but neither were as beautiful as Jenei's. The two had been introduced many years ago the first time he had performed, but they had never had a conversation, though both wanted too. He wore a purple shirt and black pants at all times.When he performed, he wore a purple and red Jester's hat on his head. Everytime he moved, the bells on the ends of his hat would jingle, which he made into a new joke every performance. He enjoyed watching Jenei while he was doing chores(without her noticing of course) and he also liked performing for the saltans and Jenei.  
Joey pulled the Jester hat off his head as he made his way to the servants quarters, where he had been permitted to stay. At the current time, he was in Egypt on another Husband Search for Jenei. Joey knew she didn't enjoy it, and he wished the saltan wouldn't make her get married. In fact, he was the one who wanted to marry her. She was the kindess, sweetest person Joey had ever met in his life.If she married another boy, Joey would most likely never see her again.  
Joey walked over to the pile of rugs he had been given to sleep on and stretched out ontop of them, putting his hands behind his head. Tomarro, he'd be in another kingdom, performing for another saltan;watching the new prince try to put his hand on Jenei's leg out of the corner of his eye. "Just try it, buddy,"He would think murderously, and at that moment, Jenei, whom never took her eyes of Joey, would follow his gaze and scooch away from the prince. "My Jenei,"Joey would think, and then continue his jokes. With that thought in his mind, Joey closed his eyes and fell into a deep, relaxing sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hiya people, here's the second chapter for Jester (TRUE STORY!) ! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the songs that I may use in this or the next chapter! I just worship them  
  
Jester  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Joey, his Jester hat in place ontop of his head, walked into the huge room to perform. At the moment he was in the palace of King Gurogei. He and the saltan were sitting directly in front of Joey. Sitting to the left of the kings were Princess Jenei, and the new prince, Lektagor. He was an arogent looking boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and dark eyes. He already had his hand on Jenei, looking quite pleased with himself, and Joey could see that Jenei was trying to ignore him. Joey glared menacingly at the prince, whom instantly took his hand off Jenei in shock. All around Joey were the King's guests, waiting for him to start with the jokes. Joey smiled at the Saltan and King. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! I'm happy to be here on such a beautiful day.." He pointed out the window at the black, thundering clouds,"Instead of THERE on this beautiful day."  
The others laughed. "Now, before we start with the jokes, I need to talk about my personal health. You see, every time I move I hear this ringing in my head.."He moved his head to the right slightly, and the bells on his hat started ringing. He opened his eyes wide in shock and looked around him. "See? I just heard it again!!" He moved again, and the bells rang again.Everyone laughed as his eyes darted from side to side in search of what was ringing. "Did y-you hear it?! I swear something's ringing!!What's going on???" He spun in circles as if he were going crazy and his audience roared with laughter. He stopped with a broad smile on his face and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!..." He glanced at Jenei,whom was smiling wide at him encouragingly. "Now, I'm gonna tell you a story.. There once was a great king, who was very wise. He went to town and told everyone:'I will give ten silver sickles to anyone who..can jump higher than my castle!Come now, all of you!" So, day after day, the towns people came to his castle and one by one jumped higher than his castle. Well, there was a strong knight whom had heard of the king's offer and went to the castle. He looked at it in shock It was gigantic. "Even I cannot jump that high," He said, and turned and left the castle. He was sitting on a rock when I happened to pass by, holding my ten silver sickles. "How did you win that money?! Tell me the truth, boy, this isn't funny!" And I told him:"Anyone can do it, knight, I'm positive that I am right." And he said,"Tell me how to jump that high. Tell me right now, and don't dare lie!"And I sat next to him on a stump, and said"Well sir, castles can't jump."  
The audience roared with laughter. Jenei giggled uncontrollably every time Joey told that joke. Joey continued his joke for an hour. When he finished, he bowed. "Thank you, you're a .uh.COLORFUL audience!" He said, referring to the many different outfits people were wearing. He turned and left the room, glancing at Jenei as he left, whom smiled warmly at him before he was out of sight. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey all this is chapter three and you'll love it! .well, you might NOT love it like I do because it gets sort of lemony in a flashback(the * sign means flashback) so please enjoy! -*~ girlfriend of a ghost~ * -  
  
disclaimer-I don't own any of the songs I use in this chapter. I just worship them!  
  
Jester  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Joey staired at the ceiling on his pile of rugs, thinking about Jenei. She was so wonderful. Beautiful. Perfect. The list could go on and on. She could go on and on. Joey had known she was perfect the day he met her. That perfect day so long ago............ *Joey gulped nervously as he waited to see if the saltan had liked his jokes. The princess seemed to have been very entertained by them, at least, but if the saltan wasn't satisfied, Joey was dead meat. After all, he wasn't a certified professional jester. He didn't even have a hat yet. The saltan looked down at Joey from his throne. "..Very good, Jester. You've got the job!" Joey smiled broadly and bowed before the saltan. "Thank you, sir!"He said. The king nodded a reply. "Come here jester, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter," He said, motioning to Jenei to come by his side. Joey walked up to them and kissed the Princesses hand. "This is Jenei." The saltan said. "Jenei, this is. Joey, right?.." Joey nodded and staired at Jenei with a smile, and she smiled back, her cheeks red. "It's nice to meet you Joey." She said...................Later that night, Joey bumped into her on accident in the garden. "Sorry, Princess," Joey said, helping her up and brushing planting soil off her shoulder(not caring that he had fallen directly on a pile of the soil and was now covered in it). "Oh no, I'm sorry, it's my fault.here.."She pulled a hankerchief out of her pocket and rubbed the dirt from his face and shirt. He smiled, causing her to blush. This is when he guessed she was very shy. "Thank you, Princess." He said, bowing. She smiled warmly at him. "You can call me Jenei, if you'd like." Joey smiled at her again. "Jenei."She blushed. "Well, I'll see you tomarro, then." She said, waving as she walked past him. "All right." Joey replied................The next morning after his first night of sleeping on rugs, he woke up to see a brand new Jester's hat next to him. As he picked it up to admire it, a note fell from it. He opened the note and read: 'I hope you like this..I thought that since you're a real jester now, you could use a real jester hat. From - Jenei.'  
That night after performing, Joey went to thank her for the hat. She was in the garden, washing a clay pot while watching the sunset. Joey watched her for a moment;glowing with orange from the sunset, she was even more beautiful.He waved and walked up to her. She smiled."Hi Joey. You did a great job performing today." Joey smiled. "I wanted to thank you for this.." He pulled the hat out from behind his back. She blushed. "your welcome." She said shyly. Joey smiled. "I got you something.." He pulled a beautiful silver necklace out of his pocket. "To return the favor." He handed it to her. She staired at it in shock. "You didn't have to.this is.it's beautiful," She said. Joey smiled, happy she liked it. "It was my mothers. She died long ago. I wanted you to have something that might be special to you since you got me something special to me."Jenei smiled in such a beautiful way that Joey thought she was glowing. She suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Joey's eyes went wide and he put a hand on his cheek. Jenei blushed, then her face fell. "Please don't tell father about any of this! If he finds out, you could get in trouble, and then I would be too, and father would get mad because he thinks I NEVER do anything wrong, then he'll blame it on you, and...and he'll hurt you..and I don't want him too."'  
Joey leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't tell."........... Joey hid behind a potted plant and watched Jenei many nights later as she potted flowers. He hadn't stopped thinking about her after all the time that had passed, though they hadn't talked in months.Her hair reflected the orange and pink sunset, shining like a new star. Her eyes seemed like sapphires in the slight darkness of the early night. Joey watched her every move. Slowly, to himself and the emptiness around him, he sang, almost talking regularly, only with his heart. "I never knew..I could feel like this...like I've never seen the sky, before..I want to find it..inside your kiss..every day I love you more, and more...listen to my heart, can you hear it sing..telling me to give you everything..seasons may change, winter to spring......but I'll love you.until the end.of.time. Come what may....come what may...I will love you, until my dying day." *  
  
*hearts in eyes * ...what? I thought it was sweet!....Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey all, here's the new chapter for Jester. My thoughts go out to my 1st reader,Blulily19!!HURRAH!*Throws confetti* And as for the rest of you who are just NOW reading this even though you KNEW I wanted people to read this...YOU. SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!..but even though you SUCK I would like you to keep reading. You are forgiven for your mistake. P.S. but you still SUCK! O_O P.S.S. I apologize for any or future lemon in this story -*~girlfriend of a ghost~*-  
  
Jester  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Joey smiled at the memory. He'd almost forgotten that they had talked face to face before. The next day, after a long walk across the desert, he got ready to perform for the power hungry saltan, Giokan. He had barely allowed the saltan to enter his castle. The only reason Giokan had caved in and allowed them to enter his city was because he had a son that was interested in Jenei. The saltan promised Giokan entertainment from his best Jester, and that's when Giokan's competitive side took over. He too had a Jester around Joey's age and proposed that he and Joey have a best joke competition. This was a serious competition that had a serious prize. If Joey won, the saltan and Jenei would stay in the palace for seven days, and after that, Jenei could deside whether or not she wanted to marry the prince, who's name was Kogitchero. If Joey lost, Jenei would be forced to marry Kogitchero. Neither her or the prince had a say in this, but the prince seemed to enjoy the idea.  
Joey knew that he had to give everything he had to impress the saltans. Jenei depended on him, and he knew it. He and the other jester made there way into the throne room at the same time. The other jester looked about a fifteen, and was much taller than Joey. He had short red hair and brown eyes. He wore a professional and complete Jester outfit. By this, he had an advantage over Joey. They both bowed to the saltans.By 'law', the other Jester got to start the jokes first. Joey kept watching Jenei out of the corner of his eye, noting the look that was begging him to win. "You know, the other day I visited a palace to visit this prince. I had heard that he'd had an encounter with a witch that fancied turning princes into frogs. When I couldn't find the prince, I asked the king, 'where's the prince?' and the king answered,'he croaked.' " The saltans snickered at the joke. Joey stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "You know, the other day, blah blah blah blah blah.." Joey said, mimicking the other Jester. "Guess what? That jester right there has brown eyes. You know what that means? It means he's full of dung! He didn't even have the politness of a good jester of asking how you are today. How are you today? Don't bother telling me..I DON'T CARE..."The saltans laughed. The other Jester stepped forward, eager to be better than Joey. He lifted his arm and rested his elbow on Joey's head, mocking his size. He continued to tell jokes that weren't very funny, and Joey knew this. He glanced at Jenei out of the corner of his eye, and they exchanged quick smiles. Neither of them had noticed that the other Jester was watching. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hiya blu sorry I took so long with this! Grr I hate the fact that ur the only one reading this. If u are reading this and u are not blu, WHY DIDN'T YOU READ THIS BEFORE???????oh well at least ur reading it -* ~Girlfriend of a ghost~ *-  
  
Jester  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The other jester looked from Joey to Jenei repetitively. He didn't know if what he thought was going on was true. He looked at his prince, then his king. Then he looked at Joey. "I've got a really funny joke," The jester said, watching Joey. "Well, that's a start.." Joey said. The Saltan laughed. The jester smirked. "There was once a jester who wanted what he couldn't have. He wanted a princess. Not any princess, but the princess whom was to marry a great prince."Joey's face fell. "And the jester of the kingdom caught the traitor." The two saltan's were catching onto the story. The prince didn't look happy as he watched the young jester and his princesse's eyes locked in fright. "And the jester was punished. SEVERELY." The jester finished. Saltan Giokan stood in rage as he saw the young jester and the princess look at eachother. "Gaurds!!Arrest him!!" He shouted. No sooner had he said this that Jenei had jumped up from her seat, much to the prince's dismay, and run to one of the servant's secret passageway trap doors, waving for Joey to come. "Joey! Through here! Quick!" She shouted. Joey hurried through the trap door as the guards came. Jenei slammed the trapdoor shut and blocked the way from the guards. They all stopped, afraid of what the consequences of hurting the princess would be. "What are you waiting for?!!" A voice came from behind them. Prince Kogitchero walked past them up to Jenei and slapped her hard across the face. She fell out of the way in pain and the guards were able to get into the trap door. Prince Kogitchero grabbed Jenei by the arm and yanked her up so that she faced him. "How DARE you?!!!You will be MINE, and ONLY MINE, for the rest of eternity, whether you like it or not!!!!!!!! Understand me?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, squeezing her arm so hard that she let out a small cry in pain. She nodded to show she understood, a tear rolling down her cheek. Kogitchero threw her to the ground. "Guards!!" He called. "Yes, young master?" Three gurads said. "See to it that the jester is KILLED."He said. "NO!!" Jenei jumped up and ran to find Joey, to warn him. Jenei's father watche dhis daughter run to save the traitor whom had been the most welcomed guest in his palace for years. How could he have not noticed the bond between the two?He was ashamed that the young jester would not live to see the sun rise because of what he had done. "So the princess is my sons, then?" The other saltan asked, a broad smirk on his face. Jenei's father nodded. He didn't say anything. That was enough for the Saltan. "Jester!" He shouted to the 15 year old boy. "You have been a great help. See to it that the maids give you a good room and present you with finer clothes and food."The 15 year old jester nodded apprieciatedly. "Thank you, my master!" Joey hurried through the passageway as fast as he could. He could hear the guards behind him. He ran until there was a fork in the path. He turned right into the path that was harder to see and ran until he couldn't hear the other guards any more. He saw a light up ahead above him and ran to it. He climbed up through a hole, where he found himself in the great hallway. To his left was the door. He was almost out. He had no sooner started running when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around. Before he knew it he was on the ground, a huge bruise on his cheek. The blurry image of Prince Kogitchero smirked down at him. "He's here!Quickly, get over here!Before he gets away!" He called. Soon he felt strong arms yank him up from the ground, and he was dragged to some room that he didn't recognize.It was dark in this room. There were metal chains on the wall, and apparently, someone hanging from each. Joey wondered if they just happened to all be sleeping..in red clothing. Jenei's heart pounded fast in her chest. She ran into the Great Hall, and saw that most of the guards had just went down the second corridor into a room she hadn't yet been in. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with them. Joey felt a bag being tied over his head. His stomach churned as he realized where he was. His heart pounded as they forced him to his knees, and he felt his head be positioned on a piece of wood. They tied his hands behind his back. He heard the 'clink' of an ax being taken off a wall, and a door being closed.He trembled with fright. Jenei ran until she saw a wooden door being shut. She ran as fast as possible to the door and pulled it open. Joey heard the door open just as he heard the 'swish' of an ax being brought down. "Jenei,"He thought, for the last time. Jenei froze as the ax hit the floor, along with the thing it had been aiming for. Time seemed to freeze for her right then. She didn't even know when she started screaming.She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, looking away from what used to be .ALIVE. The guards around her carefully lifted her to her feet and brought her out of the room full of death. After all, princesse's were not made to see such a sight. Jenei choked on the tears that poured endlessly down her face. "Joey," She thought. She cried and cried for so long that she hadn't realized it when her father left her. He'd been too shocked at her tears to say goodbye..not that he had planned to in the first place. Jenei was taken to a new bedroom in her own wing that was across from Kogitchero's. The entire night she cried into her pillow, repeating the name in her head. Joey. Joey. Joey.  
  
*sniff * ...*sniffle * ..I'm sorry, I'm not a very strong person...*sniff * ...yes. Joey is dead.at age 13...all because of one thing that you can't live without, and, in his case, with. Love. 


	6. NOTE TO THE READERS

*NOTE TO THE READERS * Hiya! Thanks for reading my story! I apprieciate that at least a COUPLE people are reading this *grrrrr * Oh and uh hehehe.sorry for all the typ-o's, or whatever theyre called...I type too fast..*big smile * Well anyway I'l;l go write the next chapter! See ya! -girlfriend of a ghost- 


End file.
